


How Should I Tell Him?

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo tries to tell Tye just how much he likes him but sadly, things don't go well; luckily, Virgil is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated E for Everyone. Might have some minor Adult Language and some punching towards a character.
> 
> This is my very first Young Justice story so I hope you all will enjoy it. It is such a shame that the Runaways are very under appreciated to the point they didn't really get enough air time in the show :( so this will be a boy X boy fic this time ;) hope you all enjoy! I did this from Fanfiction.net

How Should I Tell Him?

Summary: Eduardo tries to tell Tye just how much he likes him but sadly, it doesn't go well; luckily, Virgil is there to help.

Cartoon: Young Justice.

Genre: Humor/Romance.

Rated K+ for some slight language, and some punching.

Shipping: Eduardo Jr./Tye Longshadow.

Chapter 1.

Eduardo sighed as he gazed at himself in his mirror while he fixed his hair as neat as he could get it. He had a look of determination on his face and stood up straight like he never had before; he thought of the words over and over that kept swimming around in his head for weeks on end but now was the right time to start rehearsing. Clearing his throat, he soon opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey Tye, I would like to talk to you about something that is very important to me as of right now. It might not sound fully articulate but I'm going to try. We have been friends for a while now but I feel like there should be more between us. No that doesn't sound good more sounds commanding instead." He soon tried again.

"Hey Tye, I know I'm rushing things a little too quick between us but I just wanted to say is that I like you. Too blunt and forward okay one more time. Hey Tye-"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Ed had let out a yelp swiftly turning his head to see none other than Tye Longshadow himself crossing his arms and tapping his foot gently against the hardwood floors. The argentine looked down slightly in embarrassment wondering if he had heard him all this time and was praying to the high heavens in his head that he hoped he didn't even hear a word.

"No reason. Hadn't anyone taught you to knock before entering someone's room amigo?"

"I did, three times and you never answered; I was just going to ask you if you would like to come have breakfast with me that's all but since you're so busy, I guess I'll go by myself." They stared at each-other for a couple more minutes then without a word, the Native American left without looking back as Ed stared after him until he was no longer in sight as he plopped down on his bed looking up at the ceiling letting out a long sigh.

"Dios Mio, why does my life have to be so damn hard? Why couldn't I just said it to him when it was the time to say it? Sometimes, I wish I could just die and wouldn't care at all." He thought to himself as he slowly got up and headed downstairs to get a bite to eat.

Eduardo quietly munched on his Cocoa Puffs cereal while flipping through some channels on the tv. He grumbled finding nothing decent on to watch apart from Good Morning America; he really didn't care that much for early morning talk shows but decided to give it a shot for once; after all, today was The Runaways' day off leaving them to enjoy it until they had to start more training tomorrow. Just then, the sound of yawning got his attention revealing to be Virgil sporting in his black wife-beater, baggy grey sweat-pants, and socks; upon seeing the Hispanic teenager, he gave a tired yet warm smile and a slight wave as he headed towards the pantry to get his own cereal and bowl to prepare along with the carton of Almond-milk in the fridge. Upon seeing the beautiful blonde haired talk show host talking to some Italian fashion model, the African-American individual snickered.

"Since when did you started watching Good Morning America?" Ed frowned turning his head back to the tv not paying him any attention even when the Hawkins boy plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Buenos Dias to you too Virgil, you're up late."

"Hey what gives? you've been up far more early than the rest of us lately what's up? Have too much homework to be getting out of the way?" He joked but the argentine didn't even chuckled not even making a smirk which made Virgil shut up in an instant. The atmosphere was silent for a few minutes with only the tv being the only noise in the apartment.

"So... What's really on your mind man?" Virgil asked seeing his team member/friend who just shuffled in his seat; his expression was slightly hard to pinpoint out but the 15 year old could tell that something was bothering him but knowing Eduardo himself he wouldn't say a word. Due to being the leader, Virgil wanted to help out his friends as much as possible wanting to relieve them from their problems that they had a hard time to figure out on their own and of course dealing with his own at the moments he had to himself and then some afterwards especially after being abducted by The Reach. Out of the four of them, Eduardo was highly stubborn and could be short tempered at times due to having somewhat of a rough upbringing and not being close to his father like he had wanted to in the first place; even his own mother was not there for him at times not even to call the police to let them know that her son had been missing, plus not even to file for a missing person's report and that alone that couldn't be done really did sucked!

"Nothing that doesn't involve you in it. Besides, I'm old enough to handle the situation on my own Gracias." Soon getting up and washing his bowl in the process sitting it onto the rack to dry as he then put on his shoes and grabbed his keys making a bee line out the front door while Virgil just stared after him blinking twice to find out what had just happened as he shook his head and sighed using the remote to find even a movie to enjoy.

Sorry if it sounds boring plus that it being short as well but I will finish up tonight when more ideas come to me. Tootles! ;)


	2. Chapter 2.

Sorry for not coming back last night but Here's Chapter 2! Hopefully this one will be long this time!

Chapter 2.

Laughter and howls of excitement were heard as Eduardo sat on the nearest bench watching some children nearby playing and having fun not caring how hot the Summer weather was. He couldn't help but make a small yet rare smile as he was silently witnessing a couple of boys who looked no older than 6 years old helping each-other up off of the sandy ground from the sandbox to go play on the swings. The argentine teen soon sighed looking down at his lap like it was the most interesting thing right now; he could remember a time like that when he was a child himself with nothing to worry about; no abductions, no serious robberies, and definitely no Reach; back when life was nothing but simplicity and normality something he wished he could go back in time and relive those moments once more.

And that's when he had met him...

8 Years Ago...

"Mama, are we almost there yet?" Asked Eduardo who was beaming in delight while holding his mother's hand who simply looked down at him and smiled warmly.

"Just about Mi amor." She simply replied back as she was taking him to the Park for the very first time something that he have been waiting for all week long to go to and by luck with she on her day off, the day was finally here at last. He had never been to the playground before but he had heard enough stories about them to know that it sounded like fun to go to and enjoy the neverending merriment of the swings and the long caterpillar slide that they had finally finished building.

"I remember the day like no other. Mama had taken me there for the first time and I was so excited that I had let go of her hand and began to jog over towards the swings asking her to push me due to my size and height, my legs were not long enough to touch the ground. I can still hear myself laughing and clapping. I even started to feel a little dizzy the minute I got off due to wanting to go higher to touch the clouds that I wasn't going to stop until I would even get a piece of them. My mind felt blank as I landed flat on my back my face staring up at the sun feeling the warmth piercing down on me like a hot bath."

"Are you ok?"

"And that's when I met him; the very first day I had met him. His sky blue eyes looked deep into my muddy brown ones. My throat felt dry like I hadn't drank anything in a long time. Despite the warm temperature, a slight wind picked up blowing his pony-tail hairstyle a bit; for a kid that young, he sure did have long hair that it made him look like an angel; he was so beautiful that one look into his eyes I would imagine myself swimming in them that I would never want to come out of."

"Hello?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you are okay? are you sick or something?" I blinked rapidly; I didn't want my first impression to be sounding like a loco so instead, I just waved which made him chuckle.

"You look like you could use some help." He extended out his hand towards me and I gently took it feeling how soft it was; I wonder what kind of lotion he uses I could just hold onto it forever without letting go but I know I would have to eventually.

"Gracias..." I said quietly while looking the other way not knowing that I was blushing.

"De nada." He beamed. I stared at him in shock.

"You speak Spanish too?" He nodded feeling proud of himself.

"A little bit, I'm still learning though; it's a lucky thing they have Spanish in school. I'm Tye."

"Me numbre Es Eduardo." I said looking down at my feet due to my shyness, I would at times speak in my language.

"Nice to meet you Eduardo. Hey, do you mind if I call you Ed or dude?" Now that was really surprising, we've only known each-other for 5 minutes and yet he wanted to give me a nick-name that I just couldn't back down.

"Sure, you can call me anything you want; sometimes I don't really like my name and of course most people can't pronounce it properly either."

"Sweet! So, you wanna play with me or are you too-"

"Sure! I mean- if that's okay with you that is."

"Of course dude!" We both smiled and out of the clear blue, I could see mama smiling as well; that day I had made a new friend.

Ed closed his eyes and smiled at the fondest memory that he had stored into his mind that he would forever keep and cherish the most from that day on, he and Tye were inseparable that it was hard to try and break up the pair of companions. Most of the times on either Friday or Saturday nights the boys would take turns sleeping over and each-other's houses for they would each give comments about their parents' cooking abilities or comic books in the middle of the night until they couldn't go on anymore and would sleep until noon. However, it had came to an end when the Apache's mother, Shelly had met and married her long-time boyfriend who was very abusive towards him that at times when he would come to school, he would wear long sleeve shirts or hoodie sweat-shirts just to keep the bruises and scars from being seen and that would make Ed secretly afraid for his friend that at nights when his parents would be sleeping away, he would sneak off just to keep Tye company. Looking back at everything, he realized just how much they had been through a lot in the few years they had known one another; and now he was facing his own dilemma about telling him just how much he had meant to him but it wasn't that easy although he wouldn't admit it would make him feel weak and useless besides, who would want to be with a 14-year-old teenage Hispanic boy who would at times lose his temper over even the simplest of things necessary?

"Ed!" Virgil's voice could be heard in the distance not too far as the argentine sighed and rolled his eyes knowing that his peace and quiet had officially ended as he got up to meet up with the African-American.

"You don't have to yell Virgil, your voice is enough as it is." He said in a sarcastic tone that made the teen hissed his teeth shaking his head.

"At least I found you that way I wouldn't have to worry about calling the police hip, hip, hooray. Is this where you have been all this time?"

"What's it look like to you? I don't have any money to go anywhere so I thought the Park is closer than anywhere else."

"Man, what's with the sarcasm all of a sudden? I mean I know how you can be but what gives anyway? You're barely getting enough sleep, you're awake more often than the rest of us, not to mention you also have a snail on your shoulder that you are unfamiliar with that you need to get rid of right now before you end up being its toilet." Eyeing the bug, and picking it up by the shell thus tossing it, the two male teens made their way out of the Park's entrance walking silently along the dusty trail.

"Look dude, whatever is eating you alive, you can talk you know, don't ever be afraid to say what is on your mind that way, I can know or we can know how to get the problem sorted out." Ed made a low growl letting out a puff of air.

"When is my personal life so interesting to you? If I need any help I know I could always come to you whenever I choose to so I don't have to cry about it!"

"Woah, woah take it easy you're even more grouchy than usual and that's saying something. Mind telling me what this is all about? You're not having your period are you?" Virgil chuckled while Eduardo on the other hand just twitched his eye balling his hands up into fists like he was about ready to knock the living day-lights out of the runaway but he didn't do no such thing; instead, he just placed them on his slender hips rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe I do have a problem and it's harder than I thought it would be. Virgil, I never thought I would say this but, I really do need your help and if you ever tell anyone about this, I will clobber you." Virgil nodded letting him know that he fully understood as they walked in silence again.

Okay, hopefully this is my longest Chapter yet hope you all enjoy and please leave a review they are love :)

To anyone who is learning Spanish here are the English words to the ones I had put up.

Gracias-Thank You or Thanks.

De Nada-Your Welcome.

Me Numbre Es Eduardo-My name is Eduardo


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Chapter 3!

Chapter 3.

"What!? You have a crush!?" Virgil yelled out which resulted in Eduardo to slap his mouth shut with his hands as he looked around the Food Court of the Mall watching people passing by some glancing in their direction or just laughing and talking. He soon then calmly set his hand down on the table to take a sip of his pink lemonade and biting a nacho chip in the process.

"You know for a leader, you sure do have a childish side; how in the world has your sister ever dealt with you?" Virgil scowled making a huff in return sipping his own beverage while dipping his curly fries into a cup of ketchup popping it into his mouth to enjoy the tomato flavor as he stared off into space savoring the crunch of the fried potato as well.

"I really had no idea you had it in you, congrats! so when are we going to meet the mystery woman anyway? I'm sure she is pretty hot." The African-American teen winked seeing the Hispanic teen groaned and put his head face first on the table with the older boy looking confused with one eyebrow raised; if there was one thing Virgil knew about Ed was that he never liked sharing his secrets with anybody which brought him into a familiar light when his best friend Richie Foley was having a hard time as well with his secret sexual orientation.

"Hey man what's up? Aren't we going to meet her anytime soon?" Sighing could be heard as the Argentine raised his head up to look at the mocha male straight into his eyes.

"You have no idea what I am going through so it's best that we leave it alone okay? forget I ever said anything to you." And once again, he put his head back onto the table top hearing the Hawkins individual sigh; if he really wanted help then damn it that's what Virgil was here for and was going to do and he wasn't going to rest until he would make the other one happy from his troubled situation.

"Listen Ed, you came to me for help and that's what I'm here for; if you don't want to take it, then that's fine but your moody attitude isn't going to fly out the window until you start dishing it out besides, it's only a matter of time before you will eventually start to snap." Virgil was right, as much as Eduardo hated to admit it out loud, he did have a point being angry all his life wasn't going to get him anywhere fast real soon and that was the part he had to take time to figure out and work through if he wanted to confess to Tye about his feelings towards him; after all, in his opinion, time waited for no one he would just HAVE to tell the Apache the truth before it would be too late (and he would be taken by somebody else something that Ed didn't really want to happen).

"Virgil, I really do need your help but... She's not who you think she is..." A spread of scarlet rose onto his cheeks making himself feel warm despite the amount of air conditioning that was around.

"What do you mean? Is she like fat, skinny, or ugly even?" Ed urged himself to rub his temples to avoid an upcoming headache he had no idea that Virgil could be THAT dense!

"Hey, it's not his fault, he really wants to be an assistantance to you so might as well tell him the real truth once and for all." He thought to himself as he looked at him straight and dead in the orbs.

"It's not a girl. It's... It's a guy..." Silence reigned over for a few minutes leaving Ed to sigh out a breath that he didn't know he was holding until he was awaiting for Virgil's reaction to come to light who didn't utter out a word.

"You're gay?" Ed nodded his head in a child-like state feeling that he had hit a hard spot; well at least he never told his parents not even his Grandfather and the man literally raised him back when he was living in Argentina.

"Yeah... So what do you think of me now?"

"Ed, if that's who you are, then that's fine. No one can't tell you who to fall in love with my best friend went through with it the same way like what you're doing now; besides, it's totally natural." Virgil soon took another sip of his Pepsi soda while Ed on the other hand smirked tapping his index finger waiting to test out.

"So you wouldn't be surprised if I told you that I'm falling for Tye?" He asked bluntly in which the next thing he knew Virg had spit out his drink coughing up a storm while wiping his mouth.

"What!? Tye!? as in Tye Longshadow!? dude with long hair usually wears an orange headband Tye Longshadow?" Ed nodded feeling his blush increasing by the minute knowing deep down that this wasn't a good idea from the start but he just loved to see Virgil's poker-faced expression.

"Duh, after all, you don't see anymore Tyes around here except for that one."

"How long have you felt that way about him though?"

"We known each-other for 8 years but I felt something for him when I had gotten to the 6th grade. Look, are you going to help me or not?" Virg only nodded shaking his head and slowly smirked.

"I bet you also have dreams about him too am I right? Especially when he's in his underwear." Ed's face felt like he had lived in a volcano all his life feeling that it was about 10 different shades of red as his eye started twitching wanting to have the urge to strangle the dark boy with or without being in a public setting as he soon got up from his chair to walk away with the Hawkins male closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's sister Sharon and Best friend Richie are mentioned in here :) sadly, they were not in the show nor are they in this fic either :( but on the Wikia, it did say that he was waiting for her at the train station plus of course Richie was actually based off of the static comic book character named Rick who only in the comic is gay I wished they had made Richie that way in the cartoon but with the show being for children, his orientation is not explained nor mentioned. It would've been awesome to have the first gay cartoon character sadly, we don't get things that we wish for at times.
> 
>  
> 
> Well anyway, gotta go plus, you are all always welcomed to leave a review they are love. Catch ya later alligators :) :)


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 right now!

Chapter 4.

"So, what are planning on getting him anyway?" Virgil asked as he saw Ed stop in mid-step slowly turning his head towards him to face him with one of his slightly bushy eyebrows raised in confusion as he looked down ashamed and twiddled his fingers.

"I...I really haven't thought about getting him anything..." He admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck to prevent the heat from rising up to his face. Eduardo wasn't really much of a gift-giver, the only time when he would give things away was only during Christmas time and that was because his Grandfather had taught him how due to their traditions. Virgil soon patted him on the back to assure him that there was nothing to be embarrassed about; he had felt the same way when had tried to tell Richie about how much he had meant to him and Daisy had came along to help him in the same way like how he was helping the Argentine now.

"Don't sweat it man there's nothing to be shameful about it. Look, there's a gift shop ahead what do you say we go in and take a look?" Ed nodded slowly as they stepped foot smelling the strong scent of cinnamon sticks and apple spice that inflamed their nostrils as they walked around trying to find something very suitable yet nice for the Apache Chief to treasure.

Virgil held onto a plush puppy toy as he turned it on as it soon made cute barking noises while it wagged its tail back-and-forth. He chuckled lowly thinking deeply that this would make a cute present for his friend back home in Dakota for at times, he still thought about him and wondering what he would be doing now but now was not the time to be thinking that way, his mission was to help Ed get a gift for the Native teen and that was what he was going to do once and for all.

The Dorado individual looked carefully at the neatly stacked shelves full of cards, toys, and candies that were in tea cups along with cute stuffed animals as he observed each and every one of them while making a sigh in response. Who was he kidding anyway? Tye would never look at him the same way like how he saw him; if he had ever told him those words, he would not even look in his direction again. Besides, what would an older member have the hots for a short tempered little boy anyway? at least he would have Asami or... Jaime... Jaime... now that was where he had drew the line. Ed never despised him but the thought of those two being together made him sick to his stomach and his blood boil up to the brim of his head.

Speak of the damn devil...

There were the two teens looking all around the shop each having a cup of their own beverage in their hands with Tye's other hand having a shopping bag that must have been contained with groceries. He ducked down hoping and praying that he would not spot him and question him about what was he doing here; he crouched as low as he possibly could avoiding the sudden pain in his knees. Virgil soon then spotted him with a questioned expression written on his dark features only to feel his hand hand being tugged down to join the young runaway.

"So, Tye and Jaime are probably hanging out there's no harm in that is there?"

"Yeah right, and do chickens wear underwear? or can pigs really fly? read between the lines Virgil something must be up between them besides, do you honestly think they are just 'hanging out?' what if Jaime must have called him from earlier to ask him out?" Virgil sighed rubbing his aching temples knowing that not wanting to be seen just because they saw the two teenagers in the same store was beyond ridiculous, childish, and beyond stupid but he wouldn't dare say that out loud.

"Ed, listen to yourself, do you actually think that there really is something going on? I mean come on you gotta think logical here. They're just friends; that's what they do. When I was back in Dakota, me and Richie used to do that all the time it's not like we were going out but friends like to call on their other friends at times and ask them to come out and be with them for the rest or for the remainder of the day especially on weekends. That doesn't mean anything."

Afterwards, they saw Tye making his way back towards the other Hispanic teen showing him the extra bag that he had bought and paid for with Jaime patting him on the shoulder to congratulate him. Ed bit his lip angrily as he saw Jaime leaning in to whisper in his ear; that was INDEED the very last straw as he got up from his crouching position ignoring the dark teen's pleas; before he knew it, he found himself in front of him beating the crap out of him!

Tye was shocked so shocked that he even had to get Mall security to try and stop it from happening any further. And before Ed could get another punch out, and before the mall cop came running, he teleported out of the store and back to the hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord, Ed stop jumping things to conclusions sheesh! Always being the one to let his imagination run amok. Enjoy peoples! Reviews are love! :) ;) I can take any type of criticism it's okay with me! :) ;)
> 
> The part where Virgil eyeing and playing with the toy puppy came into mind and I just had to put it down! So kawaii! ^.^ plus, he was even thinking about sending one to Richie as well may be implying that he does have secret feelings for his friend ;) or to just send him a little thinking of you gift.


	5. Chapter 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, The Final Chapter!!

Here is the Final Chapter, Chapter 5!

Chapter 5.

Eduardo sat on his bed in clear thought as he twiddled his fingers looking up at his wall clock that read out 5:23 p.m. He could hear the faint sound of the front door closing and the footsteps drawing near as much as his ears picked up. Sure enough, Tye stood in front of the doorway arms crossed with a stoic expression painted on his dark tan features staring menacingly at the young runaway who took in a silent gulp that he had no idea he was holding.

"I'm not going to yell, I'm not going to scream, I'm just going to talk real loud." Ed nodded his head slightly not bothering to look up at the older teen feeling his stare weighing down on him and wished that he was anywhere but here at the moment.

"Why didn't you knock?" Ed asked hoping to steer away from what was going to be said at the moment but the long haired male only scoffed in response.

"Cut the crap dude, don't try to talk your way out of it because I know that's what you are doing. And now I have a better question to ask you: why in the hell did you beat Jaime to a pulp from earlier today? What was the real reason behind it?" Tye asked not taking his eyes off of the argentine who winced slightly and sighed trying to move his eyes in every direction but the Apache chief in front of him; he knew lying would save him but it wasn't the way to solve any problems; damn his dad and Virgil but mostly Virgil who had to be right in just about everything they talked about.

"Fine. You want the truth? You really want the truth? the only reason why I punched Jaime the way I did was because... Because..." Ed couldn't find the strength or the will power to carry on but one look at Tye's raised thick eyebrow was really telling him to continue on in its impatient way necessary.

"It's because I thought you two were going out... There I said it." Tye stood there dumbfounded for a good couple more minutes; suddenly, he giggled, then they changed into chuckles quickly followed by laughing making the other confused as hell.

"Seriously? That's what all of that was about? You really do have one over-active imagination My God!"

"Hey! it's not funny! I really thought it was from the way I saw both of you especially how he was whispering in your ear like that!"

"For your information, Jaime called me from earlier asking me to help him with a few errands plus, I asked him if we could take a little trip to the Mall for me to get something...for you." That caught Ed off guard as he asked the older teen who this time looked the other way blushing while rubbing his neck.

"This is coming from the guy in front of me like I was about to get pounded by him?" Ed smirked causing Tye to come back to reality still having his stoic face.

"Nice try. But that's not going to get you out that easily. Ed, why didn't you come to me or ask me? Hell, you were even starting to act weird lately as well; staying up half the night, getting up before any one of us, would you mind telling me what is going on hmm?" Ed knew now that this was the moment of truth, there would be no turning back now and he couldn't turn back time either. Taking a deep breath, and slowly exhaling he finally confessed.

"I love you Tye, not as a friend, not as a brother figure, but more than either of terms combined. I've been wanting to tell you this for the longest while but I was afraid that you wouldn't like like me the same way that's why I kept it to myself for quite sometime and I even asked Virgil for help to how I would explain myself or even get you something special to show just how much I care but, I didn't get you anything. But you don't have to say a word I mean, if you want to stay friends then that's okay I have no problem with that."

Tye gave a genuine smile as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and gave the younger a peck on the lips.

"You know Ed, for a short tempered and easily ticked off person, you sure can be a sap when it's convenient for you. I love you too and of course I would be more than happy to be yours and only for you. I'm sure Virg and Asami will be okay with us but we will have to keep this limited under watchful eyes. Sound fair hermano?"

Ed grinned like he never grinned before as he stood on slight tippy toes planting a passionate kiss on the apache's moist lips and they finally grew apart slowly.

"Si, that sounds like a great idea amigo."

"And next time, Eduardo, if something bothers you so much let's please talk it out? It will save us a lot of time. Besides, me and Jaime are just in the friendship zone, there is nothing more between us I don't swing that way with him."

"Oh yeah, how is he?"

"Let's just say he will be in the hospital until tomorrow, don't worry you won't have to pay his medical bills."

Ed laughed knowing that he had given more boo boos than the Blue beetle had imagined in getting in the first place but covered his mouth and cleared his throat to let him know that the laughter had died down.

"So I was wondering, next Saturday night if we're not busy, would you like...to..." Tye smiled knowing exactly what he was going to say as he put a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, I would love to go out with you. And since you asked me, you will have to pay for our dinner." He smirked causing the young meta human to stare at him wide-eyed.

"What!?"

"Hey, you asked me out so I'm just letting you know." He winked as he was about to head out but stopped midway turning his head towards him.

"Oh and by the way, I knew you had a thing for me all this time." Ed groaned plopping down on the bed hearing Tye laugh all the way downstairs as Virgil came up to check up on him.

"So, I see that you guys finally made up huh?"

"Virgil, shut up." He muffled.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol! bet you all weren't expecting that huh? Well, they always say it is the best for last ;) and so this concludes How Should I tell Him? but be on the look out for more Runaway Adventures ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Ed's mother was never seen nor mentioned in the show; it maybe implied that she is either dead or she and his father divorced. Who knows but I made sure to even have her mentioned in the story.


End file.
